


Modern

by biffu



Series: SakuHina Week [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College students get to relax in all the right ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern

ii.

Dipping into the backseat of a cab, Sakura readily gave out the address to a party she was surely late to. Fashionably late of course. She learned a couple of summers ago that it was no good if she arrived too early or right on time. Not only that, she was half dressed and spent most of the bumpy ride expertly placing makeup on her skin in order to bring out her striking emerald eyes. Thankfully, her best friend Ino was somewhat of a model these days and was able to give her tips on doing many things in the backseat either with boyfriends or girlfriends or on the lonesome and most of it involved makeup.

Smacking her lips at the rearview mirror and winking, the taxi pulled up at the Hyuuga mansion and she could tell the party was bumping. She paid as much as she needed to and thensome, climbing out with more grace than she knew she had. Once she slammed the door harder than need be, Sakura began to tug and pull at her dress which ended way above her knees but a little below her bum. Her heels clicked and clacked as she breached the crowds of other university students half drunk on their asses.

A cup was handed to her easily, but she passed it off to a gentleman trying to nibble or suck on some girl’s ear. She didn’t know what was happening between them, but she did notice his hand was certainly up her skirt. Sakura continue to push through the throng of bodies, some sweaty and some not, and her dress was indefinitely creeping higher. She had to clasp a hand on her purse and the other at the edge of her dress and she wondered why she even allowed Ino to give her such a scantily clad item. Well, she did know the reason because Ino had said she’d gotten a great ass in the last semester thanks to her recent need for fit training but still--!

“Sakura!”

She’d passed through the foyer and into the main hall only to hear her name and look up at one of the two staircases she knew were in the mansion. A wide smile passed over her lips as one of the people who lived in the mansion came down to greet her, practically throwing themselves into her arms and placing two small kisses on her cheeks. Sakura almost pouted when they disentangled themselves from her arms but was fine with the fingers wrapping around her wrist and almost stroking her pulse point.

“Hinata, it’s so good to see you. This semester’s been killing me so much that I haven’t had enough time to visit you! Ugh, I’m glad to see you’re doing well though.”

Sakura had to yell over the loud music and ranges of screams swaddling them, and before Hinata could even say anything in response, she made a hopeless expression before crooking her finger to follow while tugging at Sakura’s wrist. The two females weaved through the people before escaping through a door to the backyard where it was a little less insane. Hinata figured she probably shouldn’t have allowed Naruto and Kiba to be in charge of flyers and party promotion, but there was nothing she could really do at this moment. As long as everyone was enjoying themselves and having one last hurrah before the finals rolled in, she guessed that she could live with it.

Hinata brought Sakura over to a grand fountain area in the back. It was surrounded by a great deal of flora and fauna and even a few benches for people to collect themselves at, but they sat right on top of the marble so she could press a few of her fingers into the chilled water. It was a lovely spring night, the eve of summer was right before them and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sakura sat right beside Hinata, letting their legs and shoulders brush before leaning in and pressing her lips against Hinata’s pale neck. Since the raven haired beauty let her guard down as she was poised to look towards the fountain, she jumped a little and nearly fell into the pool. She even squeaked, flapping her arms a little, before Sakura gripped her tight and pulled her flush against her side. They were both blushing; it was hard to be in love with someone from another class and major to boot.

Hinata’s dress rode up thanks to their contact, and when Sakura looked down to sneak a peek at pale thighs, she swallowed. Her hand moved out of its own volition, fingernails raking against the flesh offered to her and Hinata shivered.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

Hinata only wrapped Sakura’s arms around her and pressed their bodies together. Sitting chest to chest on the fountain, Sakura could hear her heart pounding in her chest in tandem with the booming stereo system in the mansion. She wondered if Hinata’s was doing the same as they embraced each other, but the thought flicked by quickly as luscious lips attached themselves to her neck softly. Now it was Sakura’s turn to shiver as Hinata kept pressing chaste kisses to her skin, making it tingle with each passing moment.

Two years prior, she would never have imagined the two of them intertwined like this or Hinata making the first move of the night. However, as they began to spend more late nights in the library together, studying mostly or going for coffee runs thanks to impending examinations or difficult internships, they’d crossed the threshold from friends to lovers. Sakura moved from the normal scholarship/loan based theories of university she had and somehow plunged into the richy rich clique of university students with her girlfriend leading the way. She’d also found out just how aggressive Hinata could be when a committed relationship took place and how much she’d give for the person she fell for.

Sakura giggled when Hinata tried nibbling on her ear in a more gracious manner than the guy had done to his girl earlier. The raven haired beauty knew her lady was ticklish there and smiled against her skin before pulling away to look into those emerald eyes and planting a kiss on her lips. Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but there was a bird call that neither of them could mistake as coming from an actual bird and Hinata sighed deeply. It was time for some damage control.

“I’ll meet you in your room in twenty. I’ll go find Naruto and Sasuke…go take care of your team. I’m sure Neji will take care of his and Shika too,” Sakura told her lover as Hinata had no choice but to pull away.

“I’d like that. If I’m not in my room in twenty, come find me. I might be buried under beer cans.”

The both of them laughed before kissing each other one more time. Hinata fully pulled away and left the fountain area. She had to do a massive clean-up with her cousin Neji. She supposed that the party had gotten a little out of hand, and if anyone wanted to stay with a clean-cut record then they’d have to push some people out. It was only right. The Hyuugas didn’t need any more trouble after all the scandals surrounding homosexuality  gracing the papers for the last few months.

Sakura stayed by the fountain, fishing out a penny and throwing into the fountain after making a wish. She looked in the direction of the mansion, noting that people that were not the normal crew flocked out of the whole place in less time than she expected. Biting down on her bottom lip, she pulled her dress down again and headed inside. Maybe she should take a bottle of wine from the wine cabinet and chill it for the long night ahead.

It’s not as if Hinata’s parents were going to miss it anyway.


End file.
